


Wanna Dance?

by TheUnicornAstronaut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Music, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornAstronaut/pseuds/TheUnicornAstronaut
Summary: After a long, hard day moving into their new house, Ruby and Weiss slow down and enjoy each other's company.





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to my little sister for helping me proofread this, and giving suggestions, you're the best! This was something I've wanted to try for a bit, but never had the confidence to do until now.

For once in her life everything was perfect. The house was the perfect size, and she got the paint she wanted. Ruby’s taste in furniture was exquisite, and they even agreed to get a king sized mattress. Most of all, however, she had the perfect wife. 

For most of her life she’d never known what love and affection felt like, at least not to the degree Ruby gave on a regular basis. Winter gave her attention and they both loved each other as any pair of sisters would, but there was still an invisible wall that prevented them from interacting freely. She thanked her late father for that. 

Once she met Ruby her life turned on its axis. Never had she felt so out of her element than when they were together. It got worse if Blake and Yang joined them. It was a good feeling, it made her feel  _ free _ for once, like she’d had control of her life. 

As she walked down the stairs her hand glided on the wooden railing. It was smooth and cool, a nice contrast to her heated hands. They’d been moving boxes into the house all day, walking up and down the stairs, at this point Weiss just wanted to get some fast food and call it a day.

That wasn’t to say she couldn’t admire all the work they’d done in the past week and a half. The walls were a warm tannish-gold that would’ve complimented the setting sun if night hadn’t already fallen, the stairs were a light, smooth oak, and while their living room still had no furniture it looked beautiful. Everything looked beautiful. She’d never been so thrilled to call something her own. Weiss Rose owned a  _ house.  _

She found Ruby in the kitchen, haunched over her scroll, no doubt looking for a nice place to order food for them. Her exhaustion was almost tangible as she walked up behind her. 

“Hey,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s midsection and looked over her shoulder. Well, tried to look.

“Hey,” Ruby absentmindedly responded.

“Whatcha doin’?” she asked, vision blocked by thick red and black hair.

“Trying to find us a place that’ll deliver, ‘cause I have a feeling you’re just as tired as I am. And all the other restaurants are closed anyway, so crappy take-out is our savior yet again.” 

“You could feed me two month old cookies and I’d still eat them, so pick whatever sounds good,” Weiss was feeling more and more drowsy as she burrowed her face into Ruby’s hair. She would never get tired of her strawberry scented shampoo. She felt herself relaxing on the younger woman, her warmth almost like a sweet lullaby. 

She stayed like that for a while, listening to Ruby’s breathing and quiet mumbles, her heartbeat strong and steady against the ear on her neck. Weiss had an obsession with Ruby’s heartbeat, there were so many times she thought she’d never be able to hear it again, so she listened to it as often as she could. 

She wasn’t sure when, but eventually Ruby had turned around, gently unraveling Weiss’ arms from around her before letting them snap back together. In a few moments Weiss found her head flat against Ruby’s chest, the younger woman’s chin resting on top of her head.

“Hey, Weiss?” Ruby whispered, her voice producing a gentle vibration. 

“Hm?” she replied after a few moments. Ruby was really warm, always warm. She liked warm things. She liked Ruby.

“Wanna dance?”

She paused. She replayed the words in her head a few times, but they didn’t make much sense.

“What?” 

Ruby somehow found her question amusing, because she let out a chuckle. Jerk. “I said, do you wanna dance? It’ll keep you awake for a little bit longer, and I wanna test our new stereo. Whaddya say?” she jostled her a bit, trying to keep Weiss from slipping into dreamland. 

In her state of drowsiness Weiss went with it. It could be fun for all she knew. “Sure, I guess. I’m too tired to really move, so I hope you’re fine with simple stuff,” Weiss said as she pulled away from Ruby’s embrace. Her eyes refused to open for a few seconds, but when she eventually did she had her breath taken away. 

They’d been together for a long time - only in the past year deciding to make it official - but Ruby never failed to make her speechless. In the brief moment before she moved away to turn on the stereo, Weiss caught her wife with the softest smile she’d ever seen, and silver eyes filled with a love she’d never thought she’d be worthy of. As Ruby skipped past her Weiss once again felt a deep sense of gratefulness for the little fifteen year-old girl that tripped onto her luggage and blasted them into oblivion. After so many years of being together such revelations became less common, but she never let the importance of them slip past her. 

Soon, Ruby’s scroll was connected to the stereo, tongue poked between her lips as she tried to find a suitable playlist. A few moments passed, and when Weiss let out a jaw-cracking yawn a soft piano melody filled the air. 

“Really, Ruby, piano?” she wiped at her eyes as Ruby approached.

“Hey, not my fault you like a calming instrument! Besides, it’s not just piano,” Ruby jested as she put her hands on Weiss’ hips. Weiss rested her head in between the junction of her neck and shoulder, humming sarcastically. “Just wait for it,” Ruby whispered in her ear. 

Weiss shivered. “Don’t do that, you dolt.” Her wife let out a huff of laughter before starting to rock them from side to side.

“But you always get so flustered when I do, it’s fun,” Ruby whispered, a respectable distance away. Weiss could distantly hear the piano slowly start to pick up and wondered what could come later in the song. Her mind gave up after a few misfires. 

“Just shut up and dance with me,” she tried to growl. By Ruby’s soft giggle she assumed her attempt at being bossy failed. 

“You got it, Mrs. Rose.” she said, and Weiss practically melted into Ruby’s embrace.

They gently swayed from side to side then, the piano music growing into a recognizable melody. It was very subtle, but it was slowly incorporating notes similar to a few of Weiss’ old songs. She huffed against Ruby’s neck. 

“So, you found one of my old tracks and remixed it?” she mumbled.

“No, I re _ mastered _ your old track. I might have added a few things too,” Ruby’s blush was hot against her cheek. “I hope you like it.”

“I love everything you do,” Weiss said as the piano faded out softly. She guessed this was what Ruby wanted her to hear. 

Slow and low at first, a few strings of a guitar filled the space around them. Weiss wasn’t sure what she expected, but it certainly wasn’t a guitar. 

“I didn’t know you could play guitar,” she eventually said. The strings were played faster and faster, a growing melody that she’d never heard before quickly burrowing itself into her head.

“My mom started to teach me before she left,” Ruby somberly said. “I stopped for a long time, but when I started training with Uncle Qrow I picked it back up. He gave me a few tips.” 

A beat or two passed as the guitar slowed, and a few soft keys played. From then on the piano and guitar played in tandem, complimenting each other in a game of highs and lows. The entire time Ruby and Weiss rocked from side to side, now with their foreheads pressed together. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Weiss had the sneaking suspicion that she could never get tired of looking at Ruby. 

“You’re an excellent guitar player,” she eventually said, just to fill the space between them.

“You’re an excellent piano player,” Ruby shot back, eyes twinkling. They laughed softly and resumed their silence. Weiss let her eyes close as the music went on, not too fast or upbeat, nor too slow and dragging - it was just right. Ruby continued to sway them as Weiss let herself rest against her. 

“I love you,” Weiss whispered. 

“I love you too.” Ruby kissed her nose. 

Yes, she could get used to this. Living with her wife and going on crazy, dangerous adventures with her, saving people from Grimm and seeing the world together. She couldn’t wait to experience more of Remnant with Ruby and whatever they came across. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I got that music stuff right, this is the first time I wrote something like this, so all feedback is much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this fluff, I loved writing it!


End file.
